Sweet Girl
by marchi
Summary: When Zero first comes home with a tattoo on his neck, and the times after that. Collection of really short stories. [Revised and updated!]
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Her leg swung idly under the seat. Her wrist might have been getting a bit numb from holding her head, her elbow on the desk. But the mark on his neck was pretty, and she couldn't stop staring.

Her eyes traced the elaborate pattern. The sharp edges and pointed corners all together resembled swords all in their way towards piercing a common point. Despite that, taking in the rest of the figure, she vaguely thought that it looked like a flower.

Swords piercing a flower. She wondered, will it bleed? Blood would seep out of the dagger wounds, dripping from the petals, trickling down among its thorns.

The figure shifted. Then a hand obstructed it from her view. The brief glance thrown at her was annoyed and troubled at the same time, and she put her hand down apologetically, a few of her long dark locks trailing down as well. She didn't mean to stare…

He stood up, rattling his chair, meaning to leave. The chairman found him in time though, leaving the dark girl and her guilt behind.

* * *

The talk with the chairman and the pureblood took long, but he came out of the room in a tolerating calm. He despised the pureblood, but he and the chairman knew what to do with him and were part of certain arrangements that were important to his current condition, and really, to the rest of his life. He was a boy, troubled with tragic circumstances and resulting physical difficulties, but he had to hold out on his own. Here were people helping him and would sort things out, so he will sit down and listen.

No matter how much his situation revolted him, and how bleak he thought his future to be. Because he'd kill that woman first, then he could let go. His life could take any direction from there, a point at which he knew and have decided over that destructive thing that he will do.

So it was decided. He'd go to that school. Under pretences of continuing what was left of his life, and making the most out of his abilities. They would do their best to help him acquire the antidote. But in the mean time…

The chairman cast an unsettled glance at the beautiful, dark young man sitting beside him.

* * *

The lamplight cast a moving, radiating glow and warping shadows over the darkened room. A few sweet words that made him take a step back and listen.

"It's not like… I really hate you."

The dark dress blended with the dark surroundings, and her long, brown locks reflected the lamplight. He could barely see her eyes over the orange-red glow cast on her hopefully smiling face.

* * *

…. This is actually a VAST edit. I think it's better though. Review please! o3o


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Story book

Faint footfalls.

Silence. A knock and a muffled voice through the hardwood door.

"… Um, Zero, the Chairman says it's time to eat." An uncertain silence. "See you later."

It's been a couple of days since Zero has moved in to the Cross residence, and the daily routine has pretty much followed this manner. Zero would stay in his room for most of the time and Yuuki would be wandering around, busying herself. There seems to have been a lot of activity in the Association and in the school, what with the arrangements for the Chairman's upcoming "coexistence" program. As such, recently the chairman's been spending more hours out of the house, leaving Yuuki and Zero to themselves.

Yuuki would have thought so, but sometimes she thinks that she might as well have been alone.

It's been a couple of hours since lunch and the chairman has left for some business after taking care of the dishes, but not after a display of his silly antics and a roll of Yuuki's eyes. Zero on the other hand has returned to his room, closing the door shut behind him.

She was feeling relatively cool in the house so she made herself comfortable in a loveseat, snuggling into her thick, knitted turtleneck, with an interesting book in hand.

_Looks short enough, _Yuuki thought. _I promise I'll finish this one this time._

A cool breeze wafted into the house. It was a nice, comfortable place; the sunlight seeped in from the open windows, the thick curtains drawn to the side and swaying gently to the breeze. The light threaded couches carried some pillows and the thick blankets strewn across the living room added to the cozy atmosphere.

The story was quite elementary, and Yuuki was engrossed, perhaps spending more time admiring the illustrations with dark tones and soft strokes. It was about a kind prince that watched over the princess in the neighboring country. He'd visit her and bring her food and gifts. And the princess always looked forward to his visits. They'd have long walks together in their quiet castle. And their parents were very happy with them. The chapters chronicled many of the adventures the prince and the princess had fun going through together. Hours passed, with Yuuki buried in her book which was reasonably thick, her legs folded up to her chest.

_Still,_ Yuuki thought, setting her eyes away for a second from the encouragingly spaced lines. She glanced over a huge vase and towards that hardwood door. _I hope he's okay. _Even though he kept to himself, Zero didn't really mind letting Yuuki in to his room for whatever reason. One time she volunteered to change his bandages and he just let her right in, if not just leaving the door open and seating himself on his bed, moodily running his hand on his hair. With the tips of her fingers she'd handle the bandages, and sometimes instead of gently prodding his shoulder to another direction she'd opt for a sufficiently hesitant "could you face that way?" or "could you put your arm up?"

One night though, the chairman was out late, and Zero settled himself near the fireplace, sulking. He seemed to be particularly mad for some reason. She'd try to approach him but she'd find herself drawing back. He didn't even have to glare at her for her to feel that he wanted to be alone.

It was times like that when Yuuki wished the chairman was there. In a way, she felt that Zero respected the chairman in some special way. And in a way, she also felt that the chairman understood the boy. He would listen to him. With the chairman, she supposed, was perhaps the perfect place for Zero to stay in his condition. She wanted him to come home already, with his easy smile that immediately lightens up the house. He'd let her feel safe, secure…

Not that she was scared. There was nothing to be afraid of. Zero was just another lost kid, just like her. And because of that she felt drawn to him. At times when she felt that she got the chance, she wanted to make him feel better.

Sighing, she put down her book and stretched. Now was the time for one steaming, delicious cup of hot chocolate.

Heard a door open. Silence, then she could distantly hear the clumps of some books and ruffling pages in the chairman's library.

She paused, listening. Then hurriedly, she got another mug, the hot choco mix ready for hot water in her own. She poured some from the dispenser and stirred them, blending in some marshmallows. Not pausing to clean up her mess, she grabbed the cups, ready for a semi-dash before stopping and looking at the counter. Crackers.

"… Thanks.." He whispered, sparing her a look in the eye. She turned in her heel as he passed, staring for no apparent reason, her eyes following him until he let his room's door close behind him.

Then an ear-to-ear smile broke across her face, eyelids squeezing closer and cheeks rising. She returned to her book after cleaning up her mess, the marshmallows soaked and sweet, the hot chocolate leaving a silly mark over her lips.

* * *

Chairman came in early tonight. He'd ordered takeout, much to Yuuki's delight. Dinner was mushroom soup, pasta, and some bread.

"But I've got something for you first," he pulled a small wrapped package from his suitcase, and handed it to her. Neatly tearing the wrapper off and taking it out of a small box, she held it against the soft light overhead. There was a faint glitter to the otherwise simple and elegant coat pin. Yuuki's eyes swam in it, her finger tracing the spiral glass rose.

The chairman returned her questioning look with a meaningful smile. Her eyes returned right to the coat pin. "I haven't seen him for a while," clipping it on her turtleneck.

"He told me he wanted to make up for it."

While they set the table the chairman called Zero with a clear voice, enough to get through his door. There was a muffled response. Yuuki picked up his leather suitcase, which was surprisingly heavy despite the excess space it seemed to carry. Even so, somehow Yuuki was a bit more lighthearted. Today was a pretty nice day.

She made her usual walk to Zero's door again. Knocking lightly, twice. She didn't really feel the need to speak. But just for the sake of it, "Zero."

He'd make his way to the table. The custom was not to start eating yet until everyone was present. They'd say their short prayer, and Yuuki would dig in. Chairman would tease her sometimes about her insatiable appetite. And Zero would just sit there sometimes playing with his food, sometimes his eyes watching the two of them, letting his bread soak too long in his soup, with his black slouched like a normal young boy.

During dinner Yuuki told him about her day, and Zero would say a few words. "This is a pretty nice book," the chairman said, looking at the back cover. "What's it about, Yuuki? Did you like it?"

Chew, and swallow. "Well, yeah. It's pretty short, and…" She put down her fork and put her hands on her lap. "I like the drawings. They're like paintings. The story makes me dreamy," she grinned sheepishly. "You know, with the prince and princess. And they're all so pretty. Specially the queen…"

The chairman took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes a bit. "I'm very glad you like it." They ate for a while in silence, her mind somewhere else, in a word of fairytales and precious gifts. "It came from this lovey-dovey couple that came here for a visit. It was a gift for you, Yuuki, since you were so cute," he reached forward, cupping her face. Yuuki liked the feel of his warm hand on her cold cheek.

"Not to mention you're halfway through! They'd be so proud."

He ruffled her hair. "… Speaking of which, that book were you studying, Zero…"

"Zero's been studying in his room?" Yuuki asked sheepishly.

"Oh you know, things like astronomy…and physics..."

"… That was pleasure reading…"

And the conversation droned on in the warmly lit room in that house, where so many more days were to come, with Yuuki never really finishing the book, having left it forgotten in her old bookcase.

* * *

'Nuther chapter! It's been a loooong while. Just wanted to try writing again. Review!

The coat pin. Anyone find that familiar? Haha.


End file.
